


Parents

by Aweebwrites



Series: Hooves and Fins [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Dragons, F/F, Harpies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: The group reminisce on their parents...





	Parents

Cole was swimming through the small kelp forest on Nya’s side of the lake, looking for a mature length to bring to Zane as a snack. Apparently it didn’t grow well up north and it was a rare snack for cold water mers. He found one and cut it with his clawed hand (he still sometimes accidentally scratches himself with them) and headed back towards the icy side of the lake- when a huge shadow passed overhead, startling him. He looked up to the water’s surface before swimming up and looking around. He then gasped.

“Lloyd!” He called eagerly before swimming towards the shore (ridiculously quick for any centaur but apparently normal for kelpies).

The green dragon landed on the shore and Cole could already see the differences. For one- big! Not to mention his scales had some gold amongst the vivid green- and horns! He turned to face the water and roared, making Cole grin as he stepped out of the water.

“Woah! Look at you!” Cole says with a grin as he continued to show off.

“That’s nothing.” Lloyd says, voice noticeably deeper before he shifted to his more humane form- and woah!

“No way!” They looked up to see Kai and Jay flying in on the scene.

“You got big! No more bowl cut either.” Kai says as he landed before him and ruffled his hair.

“Hey, go easy on the hair.” Lloyd says, batting his hand away, readjusting his hair around his horns.

“Lloyd. It’s good to see you.” Zane says as Nya came up as well, Skylor walking out.

“Talk about a growth spurt.” Skylor says, hands on her hips as she looked him over. “Almost all the baby fat is gone too.” She says, tilting his chin up with her purple tail.

“I like the gold touch on your wings.” Jay says, holding one open.

“It’s all over actually.” Cole told him then turned his attention back to Lloyd. “But your skin is darker than I remember. And I can see some markings like Master G has.” He says, looking him over, holding out his arm.

“Speaking of, Master Wu went to get him. They should be back any moment now.” Nya spoke up, watching them with a grin, her cheek in her palm.

A familiar sound caught their ears and they looked up on time to see the portal to the other realm close behind Master Wu.

“Right on time.” Skylor says as Lloyd watched them eagerly.

Wu landed nearby and Master G slid off his back. Red eyes looked around before widening as they landed in his son.

“Dad!” Lloyd yelled, flying over and the dark skinned demon’s eyes widened before he had an arm full of excited son.

“Son! Look at you!” Garmadon says with a chuckle as Lloyd looked up at him with blown eyes and a happily wagging tail. “You’ve even got your horns now! But don’t think they’re done growing in. You’ll soon find yourself needing to file them down or else they’ll get a little out of control.” He says, ruffling his hair before just looking over his son.

“I’ve missed you Lloyd.” He says softly, hugging his boy close.

“I’ve missed you too dad.” Lloyd says, hugging his father tightly as the others awed.

“Watching those two can melt any heart.” Nya says, touched.

“Reminds me of my own father.” Zane says wistfully.

“What was he like?” Cole asked, walking over.

“A lot like Master Garmadon to be honest. He wasn’t a mer like I was. He was an arctic fox. He found me when I was young and abandoned. He told me I was very small and most likely premature. So he took me in. He was very smart and clever. He couldn’t swim in the icy waters with me so he created a sort of suit that allows him to swim without getting wet or too cold for a while. He always urged me to do my best, to try again when I failed at something. He was everything I could ever ask for in a parent. But he had a far shorter lifespan than I did. He died before I was even an adult mer but his charity had made me strong enough to survive in my own. I’ll never forget him.” Zane says, placing a webbed hand over his heart, eyes closed.

“He sounds like a great man. We would have loved to meet him.” Wu says and Zane smiled.

“Kinda reminds me of our parents, huh Kai?” Nya says and Kai nods with a wistful smile.

“People called them crazy for falling for each other Mom always said. They were from completely different worlds and whatnot.” Kai says, rolling his wrist. “We should visit sometime soon and introduce Skylor. If they loved Jay, it’s guaranteed that they’ll love her.” He says, ignoring Jay’s ‘hey!’.

“Which reminds me of my folks!” Jay says with a grin and Kai groaned.

“I love your parents Jay but I like my ears.” He says, with a grimace.

Ed and Edna were normal harpies with penchant for building odd devices with odd things they find. But just like Jay, they really enjoy talking. Like really. He doesn’t usually mind a good conversation but not one that goes on the whole day!

“What about your parents Cole?” Zane asked with a tilt of his head and Cole rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well. My mom died when I was really young so I don’t really know her. My dad… Things are a little complicated between us and the herd.” Cole says to put it lightly then frowned. “But considering I actually died and things are still bad between us… I should at least try to work things out. I’m pretty sure there’s no third chance for me.” He says, crossing his arms.

“Wait. Cole died? Is that why he looks so… Green?” Garmadon asked bewildered and Cole smiled wirely.

“I knew there was something I forgot to tell you.” Wu says, stroking his beard with a clawed hand and they all laughed.

“Well, since everyone’s sharing…” Skylor spoke up, gaining their attention. “My dad said my mom died shortly after I was born and you all know what happened to my dad.” She says and they did.

Chen was a human before he became a Naga and sought to rule all if Ninjago and its species. The human sorcerer Clouse made that happen before he had Skylor and since she inherited the ability to absorb powers from her mother, he had this overly complicated plan to take over Ninjago. He was no match for the dragon and demon protecting these lands and with their students in the mix, it was cake. They were banished to the cursed realm for their crimes against all species.

“This is touching and sad and all but I’m starving. Can we get something to eat? I haven’t eaten the entire time at the cove.” Lloyd says, holding his growling stomach.

“Sure thing. Let’s see of your hunting game stepped up.” Cole says and Lloyd smirked, running over.

“You’re on!” He says, hopping up on his hide and Cole took off as Jay chased him, squawking about letting him ride him.

“… Anyone want to explain to me how Cole died?” Master Garmadon asked and Kai turned to Zane- who had magically disappeared along with Nya, Skylor and Wu.

“I guess it’s up to me.” Kai sighed. “You might wanna sit down…”


End file.
